A Fools Last Warning
by UnknownMystery579
Summary: When the fairies anger she who shouldn't be angered they are going to be in the fight of their lives, but who's to say they get to keep them. You messed with the wrong fairy, Fairy Tail, because Lucy Heartfillia is out for revenge. Warning: Fairy-bashing, Powerful LuLi OOC Lucy and Lissana. Rated M for Gore and Character Deaths. Maybe a few lemons here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I just wanted to try writing one as I have never done anything like this before. Anyway, I noticed that there was a shortage of LuLi fanfics so I thought "Why not write one of your own?" So here I am. I hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail  
[words]=thoughts  
"words"=talking**

Lucy shot awake with sweat beading down her face. She had had a terrible nightmare so terrible that it would break her heart in real life if it came true. She shook her head to clear it. It hadn't happened was what she kept saying over and over like some sort of mantra. She soon slid out of bed to get ready for the day ahead of her.

As she was doing this however, she became lost in her inner musings. She pondered over the fact that for the last 7 months the guild, the oh so famous Fairy Tail, a guild of supposed friends, had ignored her and treated her worse than a piece of shit. So lost in her internal musings was she that she had not noticed that she had finished her shower. She quickly focused on the task at hand. She had to finish dressing up quickly, otherwise she would be later than usual. Plus, Lucy was nothing if not punctual.

As she wandered toward the guild she couldn't help but think of her current predicament. Her situation had become so bad that she had decided to leave, but there was one thing, or rather person that held her back. Lissana. The love of her life. Before she left she was going to confess her feelings to her and see if she wanted to come with her. If she did, she would be the happiest woman alive. If not, she would leave her alone and never bother her again.

She paused and waved to the fisherman as she always did in the mornings and they shouted their usual greetings as well. All she wanted was for her to be happy. And if her happiness resided with the guild and that pink haired idiot, Natsu, then she would leave them be and kill neither of them when she was going to wreck havoc on the guild of fairies. She smirked in anticipation. She was going to show them just how powerful she was and she was going to claim the inheritance her parents left behind.

She suddenly frowned, deep in thought about how heart broken she would be if Lissana didn't like her. She hoped that she chose her over them.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When she arrived at the guild she saw a sight that made her blood boil. She was so mad that she could hardly see straight.

There was Natsu, her supposed best friend and partner, trying to force himself on Lissana. In her rage she noticed the guild cheering him on when even a blind goat could see that she didn't want to kiss him. Why couldn't they see that she didn't want to kiss him? Were they really that blind to others feelings? Did they not realize that they were hurting her?

Lucy materialized a chain made of titanium and steel and threw it with deadly aim. So accurate was her aim that it wrapped around Natsu twice and tied him to a bar stool.

"What are you doing to Lissana" she hissed in a murderous tone ",can't you see that she doesn't want to kiss you?".

Natsu let out a huff of annoyance as if she were in the wrong.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to kiss me" ,Natsu whined ",of course she wants to kiss me, i'm the Natsu Dragneel!".

She just sighed. Sometimes his idiocy surprised her.

" Natsu" ,she began, "when someone is leaning away from you with a look of disgust on their face it usually means that they don't like you. But then again I can't say i'm surprised, who would want to kiss you, I mean i'd rather kiss Gray while he's stripping."

 **Lucy POV**

Apparently that's what it took for him to finally snap. He snapped his bindings and charged at me with everything he had but I simply side stepped and he fell flat on his face.

I laughed as I shook my head at his recklessness. I walked over to the still horrified Lissana, tilted her head up, and gently kissed her on the lips. I tried to put all my feelings into that kiss to tell her how much I loved her and how much I wanted to be with her.

To my surprise and utmost joy, she kissed me back with everything she had.

When we finally pulled away, I asked her in a quiet whisper "Would you come with me if I were to leave the guild?".

She answered " Of course Lucy, i'd follow you to the ends of the earth if only I could stay by your side."

I simply smiled at her. Turning around I saw that the entire guild was readying their magic to stop me from taking Lissana.

What surprised me the most was that Natsu was up and about and also preparing to fight me, with his weak fire magic might I add, [I mean, can it really slay a dragon?] even after I had beaten him before without even attacking.

I smirked at them and whispered to Lissana "Hold on tight." Then I jumped. I looked down at their shocked faces and smiled a charming smile. This was going to be fun.

 **Hey guys it's me again. I'm sorry if this chapter did not meet your standards and I hope you will continue to read this fanfic. I'm planning on having this fanfic show that Lucy and Lissana are in fact powerful and throughout it they will beat Fairy Tail members. They will also have kids but I won't tell you how until it happens. It might be pretty weird but I hope you enjoy it. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry if the last chapter didn't meet your standards. Once again, this is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters only the story is mine.  
Also, the story will be in Lucy's POV from now on unless it says otherwise.**

As I was sailing over their heads I looked down at Gray, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, and Charle. They were once such good friends. We would laugh and play and be merry all day. We would go fishing, they would bust into my apartment and I would kick them out. Huh, the good old days were a lot better weren't they.

I landed with a soft thud and dashed out of the guild. I would have to sign in my resignation papers tomorrow. I ran deep into the forest and so that I could open the portal in peace.

"What are we doing here?" Lissana asked me, "Where are we going?".

"Well, we're going to a special place I like to all home" I replied, "we're going to meet my parents!".

"Wait, what?"Lissana asked before I jumped through the portal.

When we got out we were before a magnificent castle made of gold and silver. I stood up and brushed off my pants looking around for where Lissana was. She was staring at the castle in awe.

"Stop gawking or you'll catch flies"I chuckled.

She quickly snapped her jaw shut. I chuckled once more, grabbed her hand, and led her inside.

I navigated her through beautiful golden and silver hallways decorated with pictures and portraits of family members. When we reached the throne room, I softly pushed open the doors and spoke out a greeting to my parents.

Yep, that's right. My parents, Layla and Jude Heartfillia, are alive and kicking. Not only that but they're king and queen of this area.

"Mom, Dad", I spoke "me and Lissana are ready to begin our training.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **7 years later...**

 **Natsu POV**

It's been seven years since we've seen Lissana and that blond traitor and to be honest, life just isn't the same anymore. I really miss Lis. How could she steal her away from me like that? Lis rightfully belongs to me and i'll do whatever it takes to get her back.

Well, it's about time to go to the guild isn't it? I quickly check the time and see that it's 7:30. I've got about half an hour to get there if I want to get one of the good jobs.

As I exited the forest where I had built my home, I spotted two cloaked figures just walking side by side. It was funny how they would always look around as if waiting for someone to jump them. They probably weren't anyone important do I figured I would leave them alone.

When I arrived at the guild I pushed the doors open {read:busted open} and headed over to the mission board. I glanced at my lacrima watch. Only 7:55. Waiting five more minutes couldn't hurt.

I ordered a beer and sat down at a table. Before I knew it, the world looked like it was spinning so I tried to sit down to no avail. Suddenly, the guild doors were busted open. I shook my head to try and clear my vision.

Lucy and Lissana.

Nah, it couldn't be. I looked once more. Sure enough, they were right there. I grinned. I couldn't wait to trash that stupid blonde and take back what was mine.

 **Lucy POV**

I smiled, it's good to be home. It's been so long since i've been here. The walls and everything were the same. That is, of course, except for the glares they were giving me. I tried to keep from laughing at how dumb they looked, but I couldn't help but bend over in laughter. Yep, it's real good to be home. That is ,of course, so I can wreak havoc and destroy these losers.

 **Lissana POV**

When Lucy keeled over in laughter, I just shook my head at her antics. I looked around the room to find Natsu with a weird grin on his face. What people saw in him, i'll never know. Anyway, by the looks on all their faces, I guess they were expecting us to surrender without a fight. They clearly thought we were still weak little girls that didn't know what they were doing.

Though that wouldn't make a lot of sense, us running away in order to just surrender when we came back. Why would we do that? It makes absolutely no sense.

Anyway, judging by the smug grins on their faces they thought that even if we didn't surrender, they could take us easily. I was shaken out of my thought when Lucy all of a sudden proclaimed "Take us to your leader!" in a mock alien voice. I just snickered when they thought we actually meant that. Well, that's enough thinking, and, as Lucy always told me, let's get this fight started.

 **No one POV**

The two girls quickly rushed toward their first victim. A clone of Lissana, Elizabeth, just widened her eyes in terror. She could no longer feel her left arm or lower half. She looked down, afraid of what she might see. Her eyes took on a horrified look as she saw that those parts were no longer connected to her. She just fell to the ground with a resounding thump.

The last thing she saw before she saw before she closed her eyes for the final time was her guild mates staring at her in horror and the bloodied but smiling faces of Lucy and Lissana. One last thought entered her mind before it shut down completely. [ I've never seen Lucy look so pretty. That blue hair is a definite upgrade]. She finally shut her eyes forever.

"Alright" Lucy called out,"who's next".

Everyone backed away in fear, even Erza and Natsu. At the sight of no one stepping up to challenge her, she tossed out an ultimatum.

"For every thirty seconds that no one challenges me" she said,"I will kill one more person."

Of course, the guild of fairies thought she was bluffing and decided to call her bluff.

However, true to her word, when the stopwatch lacrima in her hands hit thirty seconds, she gave a signal to Lissana and another one of their members was executed before their very eyes.

At long last someone stepped up, someone who she knew was strong.

"So" she muttered,"we meet again".

Her opponent merely stared at her. She was someone she had met over her seven year absence. Her name was Reika Horokashi. She was her mortal enemy.

 **Hey guys! Me again. Sorry for the wait, I was just pretty busy and i'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm also starting a poll for what Reika's magic should be so please vote on it. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter and i'll try to update more frequently. Please read and review. Ciao!**


End file.
